


133: Late

by S_M_F



Series: CP100 Ficlets [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, takes place during 3.26 and 4.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_M_F/pseuds/S_M_F
Summary: Prompt 133: Late





	133: Late

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in early June and couldn't hold off on posting it any longer after Ngozi published 4.2.

10 PM  
"Rick?"  
"Hm?"  
"Dicky's on TV.”

1 AM

Voicemail from: Mama  
Dicky, honey. I know it’s late and maybe you’re out with … Jack? And the Falconers? I … I love you, baby. Please call me back when you get a chance.

3 AM

Voicemail from: Mama  
Dicky, I’m worried. It’s not like you not to answer your phone. It’s the middle of the night and I can’t sleep. Please call me back?

10 AM

Shitty was awakened by Bitty’s ringtone. “Good morning, Zimmermann’s Personal Pong Palace,” he answered, without looking at the caller ID.  
An unfamiliar male voice asked, “Who is this? Where is my boy?”  
“Oh! Wh…” Shitty’s brain slowly came back online and he looked at the screen. It read COACH. “Oh. I? Bitty’s … Dicky’s… Eric’s not. Or he left his phone… here.”  
“I see,” said Mr. Bittle.  
“I can, um, tell him you called?” Shitty offered.  
“That would be helpful. Is this… my wife calls you Mister Crappy?”  
“Yes, sir. That’s me.”  
“Tell me, son… are we too late?”


End file.
